Sungmin's Day!
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Sungmin mau menceritakan bagaimana harinya hari ini.. / Humor garing tingkat dewa! OOC pula! Ending anti klimaks ㅠㅠ / FF terakhir saya yang saya publish di sini :3 / KyuMin & YeWook / 생일축하합니다 우리 갬규!


Title : Sungmin's Day

Genre : Humor garing kriuk

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung

Author : Yuzuki

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, SM, orangtua mereka, serta para fans, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Warning : OOC BANGET, member SJ saya nistakan(?), humor garing tingkat dewa, typo deres kaya ujan, bahasa ga baku!

_**Don't like this pairing and story? Close this page and write your own story and pairing! Thanks!**_

**Enjoy it!**

**Sungmin's Day**

Hello, ledis en gentelmen! Gila, sok inggris amat gue.. biar deh, ga masyalah~

Nama gue Lee Sungmin, cewe tercantik di sekolahan gue, yang berdasarkan _survey_ menurut gue sendiri.

Gue bakal ceritain gimana keseharian gue, yang ga siap iman-jasmani-rohani mending ga usah ngikutin deh, ini cuma buat yang berani menghadapi rintangan serta petuangalan!

Ehem. Ga gitu.

Okelah, gue mulai!

**Sungmin's Day**

KRIIIIIIIING!

Ohmai.. lagi-lagi bunyi laknat itu ngeganggu tidur cantik gue! Ga tau apa tadi gue lagi mimpi indah? Iye, mimpiin gue manggil orang yang namanya 'Indah' di hutan belantara.

Dengan emosi memuncak gue ambil kasar itu jam weker, kalo aja dia ga berjasa selama ini ngebangunin gue tiap pagi mungkin udah gue jadiin perkedel ini jam.

Emang jam bisa jadi perkedel?

Dan,

Emang gue bisa masak?

Peduli. Mendingan gue sekarang mandi, terus luluran, meni-pedi, berendam kembang tujuh rupa, terus―

Ehem.

Ya syudahlah, gue mandi dulu ya penontoooooon~ bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu~ semua yang ada di siniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

"SUNGMIN! BUKANNYA CEPET MANDI MALAH NYANYI DANGDUT! BURUAN!"

"IYE, MAMA!"

**Sungmin's Day**

"Pagi, everiwan~" sapaku manis. Gila, gue baik hati serta ramah banget kan? Gue pun duduk di sebelah nyokap gue tercinta buat sarapan. Di seberang gue ada bokap gue tercinta yang lagi baca koran sambil minum kopi sambil makan roti sambil mainin hapenya. Buset.

"Kamu ini, sok inggris banget. Ngomong '_everyone_' aja ga becus mau sok-sokan ngomong gitu."

JLEB!

Nyokap gue barusan kaya emak tiri mengintimidasi anak tirinya.

"Oh, barusan itu maksudnya '_everyone_'?"

JLEB!

Bokap yang biasanya kaya titisan malaikat serta _hello kitty_ sekarang malah ikut nistain gue.

"Udah cepet jangan masang muka asem kaya gitu. Cepetan makan terus berangkat."

Dengan nahan amarah yang bergejolak gue makan roti bakar-ehem-gosong bikinan nyokap gue kaya orang ga makan seminggu.

Kesel! Untung di sekolah ada 'seseorang' yang biasa jadi tempat pelampiasan amarah gue. MWAHAHAHAHAHAA.

**Sungmin's Day**

"MING!"

GABRUK!

Buset dah, ini orang badannya kurus kecil tapi kekuatannya kaya badak bercula 3.

"Wookie, pagi." yah, walaupun udah bikin punggung gue kepentok pintu kelas tapi gue tetep cewe yang baik hati, masih aja kasih salam. Gue emang hebat.

"Ming, tau ga? Kemaren si Yesung nyanyiin lagu buat gue! Lagunya romantis pula―"

"_River flows in you?"_

"Kok lo tau?"

"Kemaren malem kan lu nelepon gue kaya orang kebakaran jenggot! Gue kira lu kenapa-kenapa! Kaya emak-emak panik kehilangan duit bulanannya! Tau-taunya cuma dinyanyiin sama Yesung!"

"Oh gue udah cerita ya?"

Krik.

Ini dia, sahabat gue, Kim Ryeowook. Dia orangnya emang lupaan. Dia juga polos banget! Kadang gue bingung dia itu polos apa oon.

Gue tau lu pada bingung.

Pasti bingung ngebayangin Yesung nyanyiin _River flows in you,_ kan? YA KAN?!

Sama kaya gue kemaren malem. Pas denger Ryeowook cerita gue masang muka tergoblok yang gue punya.

Masalahnya lagu itu kan... _instrument_?

GIMANA CARA NYANYIINNYA?!

"Yesung cuma berdengung kaya gumaman gitu! Masa lo ga ngerti?" jawab Ryeowook kemaren malem pas gue dengan polos-ehem-goblok nanya 'gimana caranya?'.

Berdengung dan gumam? Semacam _humming_? Oke gue ngerti. Secara suara gue bagus banget! Menurut _survey_ gue sendiri, tapi kalo gue jadi Ryeowook dinyanyi―ralat, di_humming_-in kaya gitu, GUE GA AKAN NGERTI!

Malah mungkin gue bakal bilang, "itu bahasa alien? Bahasa baru?"

Cinta emang hebat. Salut gue. Antara takjub sama kasian sebenernya.

Oh, iya. Ryeowook juga temen pertama gue.

_Flashback_.

Gila, gue udah kelas 1 SMA aja! Padahal baru kemaren kayanya gue masih jadi bocah ingusan.

Gue gugup. Ga ada temen yang dari satu sekolahan sama gue. Aduh. Gaswat.

"Halo!"

Gue menoleh kearah kanan, ada cewe nyapa gue. Rambutnya coklat kemerahan, badannya kecil mungil. Mukanya juga polos. Cantik deh. Tapi tetep, masih cantikan gue!

"Hai." balas gue ramah. Ga lupa kasih senyum kelinci andalan gue.

"Lo sendirian? Kita temenan, ya!"

Krik.

Gaya ngajak temenan yang aneh. Biar, deh. Peduli.

"Iya! Nama gue Lee Sungmin. Lu?"

"Nama gue Kim Ryeowook! Panggil Wookie juga gapapa!"

"Ryeowook? Wookie? Nama lu lucu banget."

"Masa sih? Kok gue ga ketawa?"

Krik.

Buat beberapa detik gue masang muka tablo terbaik yang gue punya.

"Eh, kenalan sama pacar gue, yuk!"

"HWATS! Lu udah punya pacar?!" gue _shock_. Jelaslah. Baru 2 jem jadi siswi SMA dia udah dapet pacar! Mauk!

"Iya, udah satu tahun.. cuma dia satu-satunya yang gue kenal di sini. Ah, itu dia!"

Ryeowook ngelambaiin tangannya heboh. Gue ngikutin arah tangannya. Ada seorang cowo yang ngeliatin kita dengan wajah bahagia. Itu pacarnya?

"Itu.. pacar lu?"

"Iya, yang rambutnya item!"

"Yang berantakan itu? Ga sisiran apa?"

"Kata dia, itu lagi tren.."

Tren? Biar, deh. Peduli.

"Kamu! Aku cariin dari tadi! Kalo kamu diculik gimana?!"

Diculik? Yaelah. Apa banget.

"Maaf. Abis tadi kamu ngobrol mulu sama orang lain, ya aku cari temen! Ini temen aku! Namanya Lee Sungging!"

Gue natep Ryeowook _horror_. Gila, nama gue diganti sembarangan aja, "Lee Sungmin." ralat gue.

"Oh, nama gue Kim Jongwoon. Tapi lu bisa panggil gue Yesung."

Krik.

Ini cuma perasaan gue doang apa emang nama panggilan dia... jauh banget dari nama aslinya?

"Yesung?"

"Iya, julukan waktu gue SMP. _예술가의성대_(_Yesoolkauiseongdae_)! _예성_(_Yesung_)!" jelas dia panjang lebar tinggi. Hoo~ ai andersten.

"Suara lu pasti bagus banget ya sampe dapet julukan kaya gitu."

"Ga gitu, kok. Gue cuma sering menang lomba nyanyi aja."

Sering? Itu hebat kali! Buset, ini orang rendah diri amat. Sekali-kali narsis kan ga dosa. Kaya gue misalnya. Narsis tiap detik.

Biar, deh. Peduli.

_Flashback end_.

"WOI! Jangan ngalangin jalan!" lamunan gue buyar gara-gara teriakan nista yang seenaknya mampir ke gendang telinga gue.

"Kyuhyun! Pagi!"

"Pagi, Ryeowook!" gue berdecih ngedenger jawaban si epil ini. Sama Ryeowook aja suaranya lembut. Coba kalo ngomong sama gue? Pret.

"Woi, kelinci gendut! Lo ga denger gue bilang apa? Jangan ngalangin jalan!"

Sial. Minta di tabok kanan kiri?

"Heh! Yang ngalangin jalan lu siapa? Cuma bahu kanan gue itupun seumprit yang ngalangin elo!"

Emang dari tadi gue sama Ryeowook ngobrolnya sambil berdiri. Emang di depan pintu kelas. Emang kenyataan kalo cuma bahu gue yang ngalangin. Dia kan bisa minggir! Atau setidaknya minta tolong dengar cara yang bener. Grr~

"Kelinci gendutku sayang, minggir. Pangeran hatimu mau masuk ke kelas. Mau duduk dengan tenang sambil main PSP buat lanjutin _game_ yang belom selesai ditamatin."

"Najis." akhirnya gue geser badan gue biar dia bisa masuk. Apa katanya? Pangeran? Pangeran iblis, iya kali.

"Makasii ya sayang." seenak jidatnya dia nowel pipi _chubby_ gue.

Anjir. Emak. Pipi anakmu yang malaikat ini dinistai pangeran iblis!

**Sungmin's Day**

"Muka lo asem banget, Min. Napa lo? Ga mandi ya?"

Gue langsung aja injek kaki Yesung secara brutal.

"ADAW!"

Eh, mampus. Gue salah injek kaki orang. Korban gue yang tadinya lagi kyusyuk makan jadi celingak-celinguk cari pelakunya. Pura-pura ga tau ah.

"Kenapa tuh si Shindong?" Ryeowook nanya dengan muka kaget. Salah sendiri kaki dia nyangsang di deket kaki gue yang gue kira kakinya Yesung. Bukan salah gue sepenuhnya. Lalalalaa~

Gue, Ryeowook, sama Yesung lagi di kantin. Makan bareng. Sekarang lagi istirahat. Gue duduk di depan mereka berdua. Di sebelah Yesung ada Shindong. Jadi itulah alasannya kenapa Shindong yang jadi korban.

Sebenernya sih, dibilang makan bareng juga engga. Gue kaya kambing conge yang ngeliatin orang pacaran.

Mereka suap-suapan lah, bercanda lah, ih. Bikin iri sumpah. Gue.. gue kan juga maaaauuuuuuk!

Tapi bukan mau digituin sama Yesung ya. Yang ada ini sekolah banjir gara-gara air mata Ryeowook.

"Iri ya?" sialan. Baru kali ini Yesung pinter.

Ehem.

"Engga kok."

"Abis muka lo asem banget."

"Bawel lu. Ini gara-gara Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil suapin Yesung susu.

Susu di mangkok? Biar, deh. Peduli.

"Lah? Lu kan tadi ada Wook di tempat kejadian perkara."

"Gara-gara Kyuhyun ngatain lo kelinci gendut?" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Grr.

"Hem.. padahal gue kan engga gendut! Gue kan ideal! Mata dia buta apa?! Gue cuma kurang tinggi aja, makanya jadi keliatan.. err.."

"Gendut?" potong Yesung seenak jidatnya.

"Hem."

"Iya, Sungmin engga gendut kok! Dia cuma berisi aja!"

Nyit. Tiba-tiba tanda perempatan siku-siku nangkring di kepala gue.

"Kamu jangan ngomong gitu!" bisik Yesung. Bukan bisik itumah, gue aja denger.

"Aku salah ngomong emangnya?" jawab Ryeowook sambil bisik. UDAH GUE BILANG BUKAN BISIK!

"Iya, Sungmin kayanya engga mau dikatain gen-ehem-itu.." jelas Yesung pinter. Gila, si Yesung tumben hari ini pinter banget. Biasanya 11-12 sama Ryeowook.

Ehem.

"Oh.. maaf.. Sungmin ga mau dikatain gendut sama berisi ya? Ya udah, lu kurus kok, Ming!"

Krik.

"Nah, gitu dong, Ryeowook pinter deh!"

Krikrik.

PEDULI.

"Anjir lo pada! Ke kantin ga bilang-bilang gue!" munculan seonggok makhluk entah dari mana. Iye, si Kyuhyun.

"Elo yang ngilang. Gue kira elo diculik setan." jawab Yesung.

"Heh, dia kan setannya." cibir gue agak keras. Pasti Kyuhyun denger. Iyalah, sekarang dia seenak dengkulnya duduk di samping gue.

"Jangan lupa lo hari ini kita tugas di perpustakaan!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil nyomot ayam gue. Ganteng-ganteng ga modal.

Ganteng? Heh. Sialnya emang gitu. Kampret.

**Sungmin's Day**

Pulang sekolah yang harusnya surga buat gue malah berbanding kebalik. Gue masih ada di sekolahan. Bukannya rebahan di kasur tercinta.

Jadi petugas perpus itu maksudnya adalah,

Nyusun buku-buku sesuai namanya di rak masing-masing.

Kaya lu ga tau aja kerjaan remaja yang ke sini, abis pinjem main jejelin aja ke rak tanpa liat judulnya. Bikin kerjaan aja.

Dan sialnya, tugasnya ini selalu cewe-cowo.. bilang sih karena cewe itu rapi dan cowo buat angkat-angkat buku yang berat. Alibi. Sebenernya itu usulan ketua OSIS supaya anak-anak bisa sambil pacaran di sini.

Peduli.

"Woi, bengong aja! Cepetan bantuin gue!" gue cuma jawab gumaman aja. Padahal pengen banget gue gampar pake kamus setebel buku telepon ini ke mukanya.

"Lo urus bagian A-N, gue sisanya."

"Ga mau! Gue kan cewe, gue cepet cape! Gue mau A-D aja!"

"HWATS?! Kalo yang ngomong gitu si Ryeowook sih gue percaya, kalo elo? Kekuatan kaya truk gandeng. Ga mungkin cepet cape!"

Ryeowook. Ryeowook. Ryeowook teruuuuuuus!

"Apa-apa Ryeowook! Lu suka sama Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun langsung ketawa nista. Gue masang muka bingung. Dia udah ga waras?

"Lo gila? Kalo gue suka sama Ryeowook itu berarti gue udah siap mati di tangan Yesung. Yesung kalo lagi marah serem! Gue emang lagi suka sama seseorang. Tapi bukan Ryeowook."

HAH?! Si pangeran iblis ini lagi suka seseorang?

"Siapa? Manusia?"

"Iyalah, masa tumbuhan."

"Cowo?"

"Sialan. Cewelah."

Kyuhyun suka cewe?! Kyuhyun. Suka. Cewe?!

Biar, deh. Peduli.

Err.. sebenernya sih.. gue mau tau.. sial. Kenapa dia pake ngomong hal yang bikin penasaran, sih?

Hah, apa?

HAH! Coba bilang sekali lagi!

HWATS! Lu bilang gue suka sama Kyuhyun?!

COBA NGOMONG SEKALI LA―

Ehem.

iye.

Hmm..

Iyeeeeeeeee.

Iya.

IYA, GUE SUKA KYUHYUN!

Puas lo?!

Tapi Kyuhyunkan musuh bebuyutan gue dari awal gue masuk ini sekolah ampe sekarang kita udah mau lulus..

Sedih, gue jadi mendadak melankolis gini.

"Sung-Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Gue jawab aja pake gumaman.

"Sungmin!" dia mulai manggil gue lantang. Ya elah, apaan, sih! Ganggu orang lagi galau aja!

"Apaan, sih lu!"

"I-itu.. apaan?" tanyanya sambil nunjuk kearah depan. Gue spontan liat kearah yang dia tunjuk.

Dahi gue berkerut. Ada apaan?

"Kaga ada apa-apa."

"Liat yang bener! Ta-tadi.. ada yang gerak-gerak!" dia semakin parno. Heh? Parno?

Seketika gue merasa otak gue otaknya einstein. Otak super duper jenius ngelebihin otaknya Kyuhyun. Bahkan lampu bohlam karya Thomas Alfa Edison nyangsang di atas kepala gue.

"Elu takut hantu?"

"HAH?! Gue? Takut hantu?! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA-iya.."

Krik.

"Ganteng-ganteng penakut."

Gue langsung nutup mulut begitu ngomong kalimat nista itu. Sial. Kenapa gue mesti kelepasan? Di depan orangnya pula? Dia kan tingkat kenarsisannya jauh di atas rata-rata. Ck.

"Apa? Gue ganteng? Ha. Akhirnya elu ngaku juga kalo gue ganteng!" Kyuhyun nyisir rambut ikal coklatnya pake jari. Ih.

"Percuma kalo ganteng tapi takut hantu." gue motocopy _smirk_ andalannya dia. Mampus. Giliran dia yang diem.

"Itu ga ada hubungannya. Pokoknya elu harus liat di situ ada apaan!"

Hwats? Demi apa? Yang cowo gue atau dia sih? Kayanya _gender_nya perlu diragukan.

"Lu kan yang cowo!"

"Tapi gue kan yang takut!"

"Itu ga ada hubungannya!"

"Eit! Elu motocopy kata-kata gue! Cepetan!"

Gue janji. Abis ini gue ga bakal deket-deket lagi ama ini bocah _evil_. Sial mulu bawaannya gue. Kampret.

"Ck! Penakut lo!" dengan-sok-gagah gue berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun tadi. Gue celingak-celinguk. Cuma jendela kebuka dan gordennya ketiup angin kok. Ya, walau pemandangan di luar emang agak mistis, sih.

Gue tutup jendelanya lalu natap dia sinis, "ga ada apa-apa, dasar pangeran ayam. Pengecut."

"Bawel. Beneran ga ada apa-apa? Lu yakin kan ga ada yang bakal nyulik gue yang ganteng dan keren ini?"

Najong. Setan masa nyulik setan? Buat apaan?

"Ga bakal. Masa setan nyulik setan? Masa elu takut sama spesies macem elu, sih? Payah."

"Bodo. Yang penting gue tetep ganteng."

...ga ada hubungannya.

"Udah ah, kita pulang aja.. lama-lama di sini ga bagus gue jantung gue.."

"Tapi kita kan belom kelar?"

"Bisa dilanjutin besok sama yang tugas perpus."

Gue angkat bahu, okelah. Gue juga mau mesra-mesraan sama tempat tidur gue tercinta.

Tempat tidurku sayang, aim kamiiiiiiiiiing~~

Di perjalanan pulang gue sama Kyuhyun diem aja. Tumben. Biasanya dia cerewetnya minta ampun. Biar, deh. Peduli. Bagus juga, engga bikin polusi suara.

"Sungmin."

Baru dibilangin udah berkokok aja nih ayam, "apaan?"

"Lu ga penasaran sama cewe yang gue taksir?"

Penasaran. Banget. Pake cabe yang banyak terus diiket karet dua, ya mbak, "Ga."

"Serius? Anak kelas kita, loh~"

HAH! SIAPA!, "Peduli."

"Yang rambutnya panjang~"

Rambut panjang? Gila lu ndro. Yang rambutnya panjang di kelas gue kan banyak. Kampret, "bodo amat."

"Duduk di deretan depan."

Deretan depan kan yang cewe ada 6 biji. Semua rambutnya panjang lagi!, "oh."

"Dia suka sama warna _pink_."

HAH! Kyuhyun suka sama Heechul! HEECHUL! Mampus, "heh? Lu suka dia?"

"Lu tau orangnya?" langkah Kyuhyun berenti terus natep gue sumingrah. Apaan, sih. Kaya dapet uang togel semilyar aja.

"Heechul?"

"Hah?"

"Kim Heechul? Lu suka sama dia kan?"

"Dia kan udah punya pacar." jawab Kyuhyun singkat terus masukin tangannya ke saku celana. Pasang _pose_ _stay cool_. Bikin tambah ganteng aja. Sial.

"Oh. Bukan?" dia menggeleng.

"Terus siapa?" tanya gue lagi. Eh tiba-tiba _smirk_ nangkring di muka dia. Firasat gue ga enak, nih.

"Gue kasih inisial, deh."

YEAH!, "hmm." tetep dong, pura-pura ga tertarik.

"Depannya Lee belakangnya Sungmin. Nama panjangnya Lee Sungmin."

Depannya Lee belakangnya Sung―

Mata gue melotot _horror_. HAH!

GUE!

LEE SUNGMIN! ITU GUE KAN!

EMAK! KYUHYUN SUKA GUE JUGA!

TAMPOL GUE! INI MIMPI BUKAN―

Ehem.

"Oh. Dia toh.. gue denger, sih dia juga lagi naksir cowo.." gue bales lu!

Dan,

Mata Kyuhyun melotot heboh. Gue yakin bola matanya bentar lagi jatoh, tuh.

"Siapa?!"

"Mau tau apa mau tau banget?"

"Basi lo. Buruan kasih tau."

"Keth mi if yu ken!" Gue melet dan langsung kabur. Baru beberapa langkah ga ada suara langkah kaki yang ngikutin gue. Gue nengok belakang. Si Kyuhyun malah masang tampang oon.

Gue deketin lagi, "kenapa lu ga kejar gue?!"

"Gue ga tau tadi lu ngomong apaan. Bahasa apaan, tuh?"

Krik. Nyit.

Gila. Adegan romantis yang harusnya tercipta dengan indah sedemikian rupa malah ilang gitu aja gara-gara pelafan inggris gue yang-uhuk-ancur dan otak Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba selelet kura-kuranya Yesung. Eswete.

"Maksud gue, _catch me if you can,_ bodoh!"

"Oh. Abis lu ngomongnya kaya kumur-kumur gitu. Gue kan ga ngerti."

Dikira gue mau sikat gigi apa, kumur-kumur?

GREP. Kyuhyun megang tangan kanan gue. Ohmaigawd. Jantung gue.. jantung gue!

"Siapa yang lu suka, Min?"

"Gue-gue malu.."

"Alah, biasanya lu kan malu-maluin.."

Nyit.

"Bete, ah!"

"Maafin pangeranmu ini, ya.. hehee.." 'pangeranmu'? HAH! MIMPI GUE! DEMI APA!

"Jangan panggil gue kelinci gendut lagi! Gue ga suka!"

"Iya, abis Sungmin kan emang-err-itu.."

"Gue cuma kurang tinggi aja! Makanya gue keliatan agak-ehem-itu.."

"Ya udah, gue ga bakal panggil elu kelinci-ehem-itu lagi.."

"Bener?"

"Iya.. gue bakal manggil elu.. kelinci semok! HAHAHAHAAA!"

Nyit.

Peduli.

Bodo amat.

Yang penting Kyuhyun punya Sungmin!

Dan berakhirnya hari Sungmin yang indah~

Indah? Mungkin.

Biar, deh. Peduli.

END

Berakhir dengan nistanya wkakakaakaka

Biar, deh. Peduli. #plak

sebenernya gue ga yakin ama ini ff _lol_.. mungkin kalo banyak _readers_ yang bilang ini _junk_ _fict_, saya dengan senang hati akan menghapusnya kok wkwkwk

dan adegan yang, "nama lo lucu ya." "masa sih? kok gue ga ketawa?" itu gue ambil dari _film _BBB(Bukan Bintang Biasa), pas Chelsea Olivia ngobrol sama Dimas Beck XD *kalo ga salah*

Dengan di-_publish_nya FF ini, seperti janji saya, saya akan '_out_' ^^~

_But, if you ask me to read your ff, I'll read and review.._ :3

Dan mungkin saya masih jadi _reader_ untuk beberapa _author _^^~

Mampir ke : yuzukichaeri . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi) jika kalian kangen(?) sama ff buatan saya #plak tapi di sana tidak ada FF BL :3 _just straight!_

_Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san! *bow*_

_Sign,_

_예성의토끼_


End file.
